Last Ponderosa Ma
by Dreamer1985
Summary: This is my version of the Episode titled  Is There Any Man Here.The first four chapters I am trying to keep a lot of stuff that was on the show in the story but after that it will veer off major. Her father has no heart problem in this one.
1. Surprise Visitor

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**Based on Is There Any Man Here -Last Ponderosa Ma**

**I do NOT own the copyrights to the show Bonanza or any **

**Of that show's characters**

**This is ****my**** version of the Episode titled Is There Any Man Here. And I DID use quite a bit of the show in it. Alice I put in here earlier- as I did on my other fan fiction and Britta (my OC, got put in here too).**

**Scene 1**

"Missy Jenny! Miss Jenny! I not know you come! Welcome! Welcome!" The china man needed a rope to tie him down when he saw who had ridden up to the house.

"It's good to be back." Jennifer's laugh and smile were contagious and her whole face brightly shined in the morning sun.

"Ben tell me Mista Harry come, not tell me I get pretty bonus." Hop Sing's excited energy could not be contained as he led the young lady into the house. "I fix up guest room, very special." Ben's employee began to walk away when Jennifer spoke up.

"Hop Sing?" Jennifer's voice was kind and gentle.

"Yes, Missy Jenny?" Hop Sing stopped and turned back to face the new visitor.

"These are Ben's wives aren't they?" Jennifer pointed to three pictures standing next to each other on the top of a dark brown table.

"Yes, Missy. Adam mother, Hoss mother and Little Joe's mother." Hop Sing didn't stop grinning a mile wide as he went upstairs and stopped to see Jennifer pick the middle one up and go to the mirror. This was one visitor that was more than welcome at the Ponderosa.

Jennifer looked at the picture - which was of Hoss' mother- and marveled how much the woman must have cared for Ben. Jennifer had heard Ben talking to her father about how Inger could have insisted on staying where they were instead of traveling out west while she was carrying Hoss.

_Her support of my dream was something else. It was beyond anything I'd ever felt. Oh, don't get me wrong, Elizabeth would have supported me, but not while still carrying a child - at least that's my opinion . _

Those words had been spoken during the man's first visit to her father. It was also words which had sunk in deep. She'd grown up seeing many spouses not supporting their husband's, or their wife's, hopes and dreams. Woman walking out of their marriages when their husband didn't make enough, men giving up on their wives just because they'd have the courage to speak up and make a very valid point, and both sides giving into anger and hurting the other just because they could. No, that was not the kind of marriage she'd have. Which is why -in the end- she'd left Tuttle Ames at the alter.

Tuttle James was an arrogant, obnoxious, self-righteous, stuck-up brat who needed to grow up. Turning back to the table she set the picture down and then picked up Elizabeth's. As she looked at the picture other words came to her mind's ear from the past -ones spoken to her father as she played near the water.

"_Elizabeth was my kindred spirit of youth. We had so many dreams and I was her father's first-mate aboard his ship. I loved her dearly and never showed her my doubts on whether, or not, she could really handle my dream of living out west. To her credit, that wife of mine never complained and when we found out she was expecting we were thrilled. To lose her due to complications from childbirth. It was very difficult on my young heart._

Childbirth. One word and yet it held so much weight. Jennifer had thought over and over on the subject. At one point it had scared her so bad she'd ignored the possibility of having any -which was what drove her to go to become an engineer. That thought made her chuckle as her father about had heart failure over that decision, but her mother's stubbornness popped up in her daughter and Jennifer and won out. Now? The thought of having a child was no longer so scary and the young lady hoped she'd be able to have a couple -or at least one. If she died during the process? At least her grieving widower would have a child to remember her by. Setting the picture down she picked up Little Joe's mother's last as a she saw in her mind a long oak dining table came into view -it was one that Ben had sat at while he talked to them over dinner towards the end of his visit.

"_Marie…" he'd shaken his head. "…I thought I was through with that part of my life. I had the ranch, I had my two sons and we were doing okay, but then I met her. Life -which had been so fulfilling- all of a sudden seemed so dull. Her spirit was bright, energetic and she didn't ever act as if she had to compete against my deceased wives. It was one of many things I admired about her._" _He'd chuckled and tacked on. "And she never cared that I was rich. I think that woman would have lived in a tent with me if she had to." _

Live in a tent. That thought -while not appealing- had etched into a very sharp twelve -year old's mind the concept that you married someone you could respect. Someone who treated you like royalty even if you were a pauper. It was two more reasons why she'd broke things off with Tuttle. That man had neither qualities. If money wasn't around,

the mansion left and her looks deserted her, well, Jennifer just knew he would too. Hop Sing's cough got her head turned.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Hop Sing. I guess I got lost on memory lane." The china man laughed.

"It all good, all good. I do that too. Clothes put up, room clean, you go up anytime. It dinner time, I get you something to eat." He bobbed his head and hurried to the kitchen and Jennifer went upstairs to hang up her hat and then headed back downstairs.

**Scene 2**

Ben, Hoss, Little Joe, Candy and Jamie all rode back in from working with the cattle. They were hot, tired and hungry, but not so much so that they were rude to Hop Sing who came out just as they stopped their horses. Alice and Britta followed on their heels as they'd come across them on the men's way back.

"You come , supper ready, it hot." Hop Sing's order wasn't unexpected but Hoss -politely- told him to put it on the back burner as they had to put up the horses. When he headed towards the barn Hop Sing shouted.

"You want me to put Miss Pretty on back burner too!" Ben's eyes lifted out of curiosity.

"Miss Pretty?" Who on the earth was coming besides Harry -surely, that man wouldn't be labeled Miss Pretty.

"Jennifer Collier… Missy Jenny, you not tell me." But Hop Sing was smiling too wide for Ben to think his hired help mad.

"Jenny's here?" Ben grew excited as his cook assured him she was and then went into the house. It didn't take long for Ben to follow suite.

"Jenny!" Ben's eyes - and mouth - smiled as the young lady put a book behind her on the chair she was sitting at and then stood up. "Your father didn't tell me you were coming." Ben's hands clasped the young lady's as his own face refused to quit beaming. "I'm sorry we weren't here to greet you."

"That's okay." Jennifer smiled and assured Ben that Hop Sing had taken very good care of her.

"Come, let's go outside. I have got to see my sons' faces when they see Little Miss Jenny all grown up." Ben guided her outside without another word.

"Hoss and Little Joe, here's someone you'll remember." Ben laughed as Hoss and Little Joe grinned a mile wide themselves and gave their old friend a hearty welcome -hugs and all. The women were then introduced and Jennifer was more than thrilled to see the family's potential in expanding.

"You both have such fine men here." Jennifer stuck out her hand and quickly won the women over. "They've grown so much."

"You too, Jenny. You've turned into quite a lovely woman.." Hoss spoke sincerely and easily got a sincere agreement out of Little Joe.

"I think we all should go inside and eat the food I've been smelling the past couple of hours." Ben grinned and the rest of the group agreed.

"


	2. Catching Up

**Bonanza Fan Fiction- Last Ponderosa Ma**

**Based on Is There Any Man Here**

**I do NOT own the copyrights to the show Bonanza or any **

**Of that show's characters**

**This is ****my**** version of the Episode titled Is There Any Man Here. And I DID use quite a bit of the show in it.**

NOTE: Any establishment's names I have just thrown out - if they were really in the show I don't know about it. As all the things I watch I got what I did off you tube (and it's mental sometimes).

Also I took the liberty of messing with time frame, hence I pushed Carnegie into a earlier time than he really was.

**Scene 3**

Ben , the boys, their girls and Jennifer sat around the table laughing and catching up on the years since they'd seen each other. The meat, potatoes and veggies would serve as a good meal and everyone complimented Hop sing on the food.

"How about handing me some more of those potatoes?" Hoss asked Jennifer as the item was nearest her seat.

"I see your appetite I heard about hasn't diminished." Jennifer spoke politely as the man scooped a hefty spoonful of potatoes onto his plate.

"No, Ma'am. Guess it ain't." Hoss grinned wide knowing Jennifer's tone held no criticism simply an acceptance that it was the way things were.

"So, Jennifer." Ben spoke as he held a fork posed over his plate. "What brings you here? I was only expecting your father."

"I've been thinking a very long time about coming out and after I called off my wedding at the alter it seemed the perfect time to come." Jennifer bit back a chuckle as Alice practically spit out her milk.

"You left a guy standing at the alter?" Alice was stunned and -truth be told - so were the rest of the family.

"Alice, if you knew Tuttle Ames like I know him and - if you were female - you'd leave him too." Jennifer wasn't surprised when Ben laid down his fork.

"Tuttle Ames? Isn't that the successful banker I've been hearing about?" Ben's eyes narrowed -but not out of anger towards Jennifer- no, it held more of confused look than anything else.

"Yes, the one and only." Jennifer didn't stop her eyes from slightly rolling.

"What did you tell him? I mean did you tell him why you were doing it?" Hoss asked in between bites of food.

"Yes, but I think we'd best finish eating our food, don't you? Besides, I think it's something I'd rather discuss with just your father" Jennifer spoke kindly -but firmly. Her statement got Ben's sons' -and their women - imaginations going and his own mind wondering what he had to do with her walking away from her own wedding.

Hop Sing was cleaning up the table when the sound of wagon wheels could be heard outside the house. Ben went outside to find Harry smiling wide. "Good to see you old friend." Harry spoke and stuck out his hand. His smile only slightly faded when Jennifer walked out the door. "How come I'm not surprised to find you here."

"Papa, I told you I was coming out to see Ben." Jennifer hugged her father who only let out a humph. It was something that made both Ben and Jennifer bite back chuckles.

"Did you tell Ben why you left Tuttle at the alter?" Harry asked still not sure why his daughter would walk away from a very wealthy young man - proving he really didn't know Tuttle.

"I was going to since his sons had gone back out to work, but for some reason a visitor decided to make their appearance." Her gentle teasing got both men to smile. "How about I tell Ben after you two are done with business?" With that she walked back into the house.

"That daughter of mine is something else." Harry shook his head as he uncovered the mining pump he'd been hauling. "Stubborn just like her mother."

"Yes, but she appears to have turned into a very confident young lady." Ben stuck his hand into his pockets. "And a very fine mannered one at that."

"That she is. Now how about we get this contraption hauled out onto your land where hopefully I can show you how it works." Both men agreed and climbed up on the wagon to go out and meet Ben's employees.

While the men were working out in the pastures Jennifer either paced the floor thinking how she was going to handle things, or mulled through her words while helping Hop Sing around the house. Either way the lady never veered off the course she'd decided was the one she was meant to walk.

Hop Sing - more observant than some would think - highly suspected the reason , but kept his mouth shut. But to himself he could only think to chant _I hope Missy Jenny stay, I hope Missy Jenny stay. She perfect for this ranch. Men need Missy Jenny._

**Scene 4**

The chandelier sparkled in the Apple Station Diner as Tuttle Ames sat eating a supper of steak, potatoes, vegetables, desert and plenty of wine. His banking associate Tom L. Drysdale was listening to the man rant and wave about the cancelled wedding with mild annoyance.

"She had the nerve to leave me at the alter! Can you believe those things she said to me outside the church!" Tuttle stabbed his steak furious at the thought of being rejected. "You heard her. You know I could give her everything a woman ever wanted and she has the nerve to walk out on me!"

"Well, Tuttle, you have to admit you are quite the controlling man. Maybe, she didn't like that. Besides - Mr. Cartwright is quite an attraction for the women. And - I believe - he's known for having a …gentler hand then you." Tom wasn't surprised when he got shot a dirty look.

"Men are supposed to have firm hands in order to properly control their wives, it's what makes a good marriage." Tuttle cut his meat with more force than necessary. "A strong-headed woman like that needs a firm hand or they get out of line." The man spoke with an arrogant tone -on that made even the likes of Tom stand up and excuse himself. Just then Cody Shaw walked up to where Tuttle sat down.

"Mind if I join you?" He pointed to the empty seat left by Tom.

"Sure." Tuttle then proceeded to tell the man he was going to go out to Nevada and get Jennifer back.

"And what if she doesn't come back? Sounds to me like she has her cap set for Benjamin Cartwright." The man spoke as he took the glass filled with white wine from the waitress.

"I just inform her I'll ruin the man for good if she gets him to ask her to marry him." Tuttle gloated.

"Uh, you might want to rethink that." Cody may not have been the most honest man around, but he was no fool when it came who to cross and who not to touch.

"Why not? He's just some western rancher who thinks he can throw his weight around, or influence young girls to fall for him." Tuttle chewed on a piece of meat confidently until Cody started speaking again.

"That man has more connections than you and I put together. He simply hasn't ever told anyone." Cody wasn't surprised when Tuttle's chewing slowed down.

"Like who?" Tuttle finally asked when the piece of meat was swallowed unable to comprehend a mere western rancher having enough connections to bother batting an eye.

"Carnegie for one." Cody then began to throw out names of other well-known men with more money than Tuttle ever dreamed of. Tuttle's face froze as representatives and congressmen were listed too.

"Well…" Tuttle finally unfroze. "I'm still going out. I'm going to get her back here."

"Good luck." Cody raised his glass and added -in his own head - _your grave not mine._


	3. Jennifer's admission  Our Time

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**Based on Is There Any Man Here**

**I do NOT own the copyrights to the show Bonanza or any **

**Of that show's characters**

**This is ****my**** version of the Episode titled Is There Any Man Here. And I DID use quite a bit of the show in it; at least the first part.**

**Scene 5**

Jennifer stood at the top of the stairs shocked - but not surprised - when Ben read a letter out loud in front of her father and the stranger who had delivered it to the Ponderosa. It was one from Tuttle and it accused him of using all sorts of wily ways to get Jennifer out to Nevada and he had come out west to get the young lady back on track. The letter also demanded Ben come and see him in person. As Jennifer descended the stairs Ben turned and asked her if she knew Tuttle was going to send the letter.

"No, but I should have." She spoke calmly as her feet stopped in front of Ben.

"How come?" Ben asked wondering what made Jennifer thinks she should have figured it out.

"Because…" Jennifer spoke gently, but softly. "… I told him I belonged out here with you on the Ponderosa as your wife and not with him back east." Ben's eyes widened as did Harry's. But her father - used to her ways - recovered faster.

"I think you can leave now." Harry spoke to the stranger as Ben was still glued onto Jennifer -who remained perfectly composed. "We'll be over later." The young lady's father accompanied the man outside as to allow Ben time to talk to Jennifer.

"Jennifer…" Ben's face once again showed confusion, but he got no further as she laid a finger on his mouth.

"We can talk later. I think - for now- you should go handle Tuttle; which - I am confident you can do very well." Ben-still mulling over Jennifer's reason for coming to the Ponderosa- allowed himself to be shown to the door.

Tuttle was standing in a room with full-length white curtains, an expensive white table and talking to a friend, Alan, who had come along - as both Tom and Cody had come up with excuses as not to make the trip. Jennifer was the main topic.

"She doesn't know what she wants. This is all just an uncontrollable adventure to her." Tuttle heard a knock on the door and beckoned Alan to open it -as if touching a door handle with his own hand was beneath his status in life.

"You must be Ben." Tuttle spoke with chin titled slightly giving Ben the urge to ask if the man needed a handkerchief to stop any bloody noses - it was a thought kept in check.

"Yes, and you know Harry." Ben tilted his head towards Jennifer's father. "Now, about your letter." Ben crossed his arms and asked him what made him sure so Jennifer wanted to go back east. "I mean, she did come out here of her own accord. It wasn't like I made the offer."

"She fancies herself in love with you. But I know she's not. This is just a wild hair that needs a firm hand to squelch." Tuttle spoke with more arrogance than Ben had ever heard.

"You know, a firm hand can be good, but overused it's abusive. Most women - I have found - do not appreciate that." Ben found himself instantly disliking this fellow. No wonder Jennifer had left him at the alter.

"Mr. Cartwright, do not get involved with her. She's far too young for you." It was a statement he would have -normally- agreed with , but this man's nose was too high into the air for Ben to concede to any point.

"I think Jennifer is a full-grown woman who is very capable of deciding who she is, or is not with. If you are so certain I am at fault for her being here. Why not talk to her yourself? I'm sure she'll be in town within the next couple of days." Ben controlled the veins in his neck incredibly well -considering he wanted to wring this young man's neck, or better yet, bend him over his knee.

"I'll do that." His eyes said more, but it was something Ben chose to ignore.

**Scene 6**

Ben had spent much of the day in town, but not so much that he and Harry couldn't go back out to the mining pump and actually go over it. Harry was helping get it set in right as last time they'd had failed to get it level. It felt good to be out in the wide open spaces instead of a cramped town.

Town was not the topic as Harry talked to Ben, nor was it the well -which had already been explained upon his arrival. The object of discussion was Jennifer.

"Did you know why she was coming out here?" Ben asked as they watched the machine in action.

"No." Harry spoke as he watched the pump as it showed it was working properly. "Oh, I knew she had at thing for your family, but I figured if she was coming out here she had her sights on one of your sons - not you. ." He wiped his brow.

"That make sense." Ben stuck his hands in his pocket as he had his friend turn off the machine.

"She always talked about you, your wives and sons." Harry continued on as shrugged his shoulders. "But -like I've just stated- I thought she had her eyes on Hoss, Little Joe, or even Candy. I mean I know Candy isn't your son, but he does live out here.." The man then asked Ben what he honestly thought of Jennifer and did he think the gal playing the fool's part. "I mean, no insult dear friend, but there is a vast age difference between you two."

"I realize that." Ben scratched the back of his head. "Honestly, I don't know what to think."

"Better figure it out, or Jennifer will make it up for you." Harry winked, "She's very good at it -just like her mother." The way he spoke got both the men to laughing.

"I think we'd best get the men to use this pump on a regular basis. I like what I am seeing." It was no lie - Ben was genuinely impressed with his friend's pump.

The sun had fallen as Ben shut the door to the smaller building next to the house and hung up a board holding papers which held record of what the supplies he'd been going through. It was just as he closed the door he heard the footsteps of someone - he figured it had to be Jennifer - behind him.

"I've been waiting for you." As usual her voice was soft and her smile gentle. "I've been talking to my father."

"So, you know about our meeting with Tuttle." Ben faced her and with no trace of meanness in his raised eyebrows.

"Yes, of course, but it makes no difference." Jennifer stopped right in front of Ben. "It doesn't change things."

"It might…if he knew the truth." Ben's smile was that of a patient - understanding - father who thought he knew he had the whole facts.

"And that would be?" Jennifer asked patiently as she walked past him and leaned against the post.

The night remained silent as Ben gave a smile with one side of his mouth as he stated he figured she could just tell Tuttle she wasn't running after Ben -she was simply running away from Tuttle.

"And that's the truth?" Jennifer didn't give the man behind her time to answer as she asked him if he remembered a tall stranger bringing a young twelve-year old girl flowers. And then told him he'd shown her a whole new San Francisco. "I'd lived there my whole life and never saw it like that."

"Jennifer, you were a child." Ben's smile was filled with a gentle laugh -not a vicious, or condescending one.

"Yes…" She turned around to face him. "…but I knew then what kind of man I wanted to marry. I wanted one like you."

"Tuttle?" His eyebrow went up.

"No… that whole thing was a massive mistake." Jennifer's face had turned sober, but it quickly changed back to the gentle smile she was famous for. "But it showed I didn't want a man _like _you." Her eyes then shouted to him _"I wanted you.'_

Ben lifted his hand to her cheek and his face took on the look of someone wishing it could be so. "If it were a different time." The Cartwright patriarch dropped his hand and turned to go only to find his footsteps halted by Jennifer coming up from behind and getting him to turn to face her.

"Ben, can't you see. This is our time." Her voice pleaded with him to see what she saw.

Once again he gave a smile of resignation as if he wished it were the case, lifting his hand to her cheek he gave her a gentle, but quick, kiss. Turning his head as if to go inside he found her arms around his waist and her mouth back on his. For a second his body took the stance of shock, then slow acceptance of what was being offered, but quickly turned to him - and her- pulling each other close and sharing a kiss with far more feeling than he'd ever expected.

Any lights on the house were ignored and the sound of a lone animal crying off in the far distant was ignored as it would have barely been audible had the two been listening. Jennifer pulled back, smiled and led him to the house.

"I'll see you in the morning, Ben." The man watched her go up the stairs and around the corner before turning into bed himself.

The moonlight slid into Jennifer's room and watched her face glowing brighter than any of its beams before she fell asleep. In his own room Ben lay with one hand behind his head and one on his chest. _Is Jennifer right? Is this our time? Is there one last Ponderosa Ma for this place?_ He fell asleep with the picture of a young lady with soft brown hair being held in his arms still not sure if he was willing to go down that path again.


	4. Confronting Tuttle  Major decision

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**Based on Is There Any Man Here**

**I do NOT own the copyrights to the show Bonanza or any **

**Of that show's characters**

**This is ****my****version of the Episode titled Is There Any Man Here. And I DID ALOT of the show in the first four chapters.**

**Scene 7**

Jennifer knew Tuttle wouldn't leave without talking to her, but she wasn't about to go talk to him alone and asked Little Joe to go with her. "I can't explain why, I've handled him with one hand before, but there's something telling me to have someone by my side - or at the very least - outside the door." Little Joe had been more than willing to accompany her as his father had his hands full with Harry and showing the other men how to properly -and safely- run the pump. Therefore, the afternoon sun found Jennifer and Little Joe climbing the stairs which would lead to Tuttle's room.

Tuttle had been fuming all morning. He had up until half an hour ago - when more then one telegram was received - let himself be deluded into thinking he could hold the threat of destroying Ben over Jennifer's head. But the messages clearly stated Cody had indeed been right -the rancher had more connections than anyone had ever realized. Therefore he'd come with an idea one he planned on carrying out - if Jennifer did not agree to marry him. A knock came on the door and Tuttle had the door opened.

Jennifer stood facing Tuttle -not telling him Little Joe was right outside the door. "Jennifer, come to your senses. You are a highly talented woman, we could do great things together. Out here all your abilities would go to waste." Tuttle spoke on and on convincing himself more than anyone else that Jennifer really needed out of Virginia City.

"The marriage you speak of Tuttle would be heaven for you and hell for me." Jennifer did not mince her words. "Ben has more manners in his pinky than you have in your whole body." Keeping her tone even she refused to back down. Tuttle -forgetting his plan- found himself losing his temper and slapping her hard across the face. The sound sent the door flying wide open.

"Hit her again and you'll have to answer to me and my family." Little Joe pulled his gun when Tuttle's friend reached for his. "I wouldn't suggest that. Come on, Jennifer, let's get you back to Pa." Little Joe did not lower his gun until they were down the stairs - even then he kept a eye wide open until they were clear of the hotel.

"I'll find a way to get even." Tuttle hissed out the window. Alan -who had treated as if he weren't even in the room coughed.

"Oh, Alan, I'm sorry, I didn't mean t neglect you." Tuttle turned from the window.

"I suggest if you are planning revenge you wait to see what happens between Ben and the woman first. Acting too soon could very well get you killed." Alan could have cared less who got killed - as long as he had a dollar in his pocket he was a happy camper.

**Scene 8**

Ben was furious when he heard what Tuttle had done. It was true he wasn't sure about marrying Jennifer, but no woman deserved to be hit simply for turning down a proposal of marriage. "It's all right, Ben." Jennifer laid a hand on the man's arm. "I'm fine. Let's go for a ride."

A ride sounded good and Ben drove Jennifer over the Ponderosa. Her enthusiasm for his dream - and the land- was clear and sincere. Ben found himself smiling and laughing in a way he'd forgotten.

"I feel light-headed today." Jennifer's smile filled with more sunshine than Ben thought possible.

"Maybe, it's the high altitude?" Ben asked with amusement in his voice.

"Or - maybe- it's the company." Jennifer's happiness spilled over to Ben who found his own smile matching that of his companions. "I remember one other time I felt this way."

"When was that?" Ben asked with the amusement still being held in place.

"Trip Oceanside park." Jennifer turned and found Ben chuckling.

"I tried to teach you how to sail and we both fell in. Got drenching wet." Jennifer laughed with Ben as they then went and set out a blanket for a picnic under a very large tree.

The next few days found Jennifer accompanying Ben to many places. Every time Tuttle saw them he fumed. If that man hadn't had the connections he did Tuttle would have squashed him in a heartbeat. He hadn't been able to haul Jennifer off and keep her locked up until she came to her sense due to Little Joe being with her - not to mention he'd let his temper distract him.

"Bide your time." Alan advised -yet again- your revenge will come but only if you bide your time." The end of the day found Tuttle still fuming and Ben back at the house with Jennifer. The look in her eye as everyone went to bed prompted the man to suggest they have a night cap and talk.

"Sounds pretty serious." Jennifer sat down and kept her smile on her face.

"Jennifer…" Ben sat across from his old friend's daughter. "…I'm flattered you'd want to marry me, but the age between us is wide. Have you seriously thought about this?"

"Yes, I have…" Jennifer spoke with strong conviction. "Over and over."

"But you are young enough to marry Adam, Hoss or even Little Joe." Ben's face showed he was overcome with disbelief she'd really want to marry an old man compared to one of his sons.

"First, Adam is already married to Celeste. Hoss is with Britta and I am positive -from what I hear- Alice has a very strong footing with Little Joe." Jennifer spoke softly - with a slight tease in her voice. Nonetheless she grew serious fast enough as she leaned forward and took Ben's hand. "I am young enough to be wife for one of them it is true, but I love _you_ and I want to see us married." Her eyes softened. "Ben, if you lost all your money and had to live in a shack I'd still want to be joined with you." Her eyes never left his nor did they once waver.

With her look still in his mind he stood up paced the floor. "Jennifer, this is a masculine household. I have grown sons. I doubt they'd harbor resentment against you, but it might be felt nonetheless." Ben stopped by the short banister of and laid his hand on the bulb of the end post. "There are other problems we'd be dealing with."

"Ben, all marriages have problems. That is to be expected." Jennifer went straight to his side and laid her hand on his upper arm. "Have you changed your mind?"

"I haven't made up my mind." Ben practically threw up his hands. "I just…" Jennifer laid a finger once again on his mouth.

"Sleep on it, tomorrow is an important day." Jennifer was referring to the fact the deal would be sealed officially with her father and that she and Ben could focus on what she'd come out for.

"Every days important, Jennifer." Ben had spent the day trying to get her to see all choices were major and every day major.

"Yes, they are." Jennifer gave him a quick good-night kiss and hurried upstairs refusing to be dwell on any choice other than the one that would take her down the isle with Ben.

Ben didn't turn in. Instead he paced back and forth in the front room giving serious thought to Jennifer and marriage. He then would sit in the red chair with his head in his hands picturing his life without her. Needless to say it was far into the wee hours of the morning before he finally did turn in.

**Scene 9**

The sky changed from pitch black to bright and sunny with blue clear skies. Ben was outside near the barn feeling more nervous than he had since his wedding to Marie. He knew his sons had been out before breakfast doing their regular chores and wanted to be able to talk to them before they all sat down to the meal Hop Sing and Jennifer were preparing. The sounds of horses hooves mingled with the crisp morning air let him know his sons were arriving home on time.

"Hi, Pa." Little Joe grinned as he got off his horse.

"Morning, Pa. Figured you'd be inside." Hoss kept the words _with Jenny_ to himself.

"Well, I …kind of… need to talk… to you two alone. It's about a very serious matter." Ben's jittery nerves showed and the boys easily guessed what was coming, but kept very solemn faces - on purpose.

"Okay, what is it?" Hoss asked as he crossed his legs and folded his arms. Little Joe sat on the bench and echoed his brother's question.

"Well, you see…" Ben once again stuck his hands in his pockets. "I've been up most of the night thinking on the matter…" His eyes darted to the ground and then back up and his sons. "And I've come to a decision - least I think I have and I'm hoping you boys will back me up on it."

"Well, what is it?" Little Joe asked keeping his serious face intact. And added when his father still hesitated. "Pa, we're full grown men, we can handle whatever it is that is so serious."

"Yes, of course." Ben took a deep breath. "I've decided to ask Jennifer to marry me."

"Okay." Hoss didn't even flinch.

"Ya, now, Pa… what was the serious topic you wanted to discuss?" Little Joe asked barely keeping his chuckle under cover, but when his father looked shocked that his boys weren't showing any signs of being surprised, or concerned, Little Joe lost it and busted up laughing -which made Hoss grin a mile wide.

" Well, Pa, this isn't exactly unexpected." Ben found himself laughing and grinning as his sons thumped him on the back and congratulated him.

'Now, let's go in to eat. I'm starved." Hoss getting that 'feed me' look made them laugh all harder.


	5. Private Wedding

_**FAN FICTION**_

_**Bonanza- Last Ponderosa Ma**_

_**I do NOT own the copyrights to Bonanza**_

_**Story based off episode Is There Any Man Here?**_

_**Scene 10**_

_Jennifer watched as her father, Ben, and his sons filled up on breakfast. Good thing men didn't eat like this at all three meals - Hop Sing and she would never get out of the kitchen. The sight of the men eating - temporarily - squelched what she'd over heard in town the day before. _

"_Ben's going to ask Jennifer to marry him I just know it." Tuttle had fumed as he sat eating at the only real diner in Virginia City. "I've seen the way he's started to look at her." A fork had clanged and the gal being talked about knew Tuttle had tossed his eating utensil down._

"_Go ahead and let him. We can just make sure the Cartwright curse strikes again." Alan chuckled. _

"_Curse?" Tuttle asked wondering what his latest partner in crime was thinking._

"_Kill one of them. It doesn't matter which. If Ben dies you can step in and save the grieving widow before she has time to think, or do her in and Ben has lost yet another wife. Thereby earning you revenge." Alan's grin set to Tuttle laughing and throwing in the idea that -maybe - they could do Jennifer in before the wedding. _

That scene had stayed away during breakfast, but when Hoss and his brother headed out and Ben walked to his desk and lifted up a small black box it came back full force into Jennifer's mind. Somehow, she managed to keep an eye on the box that Ben opened.

"With things moving so fast, I forgot this simple formality." Ben held up a beautiful ring of white gold with diamonds in a circular shape and proceeded to ask Harry's daughter to marry him.

"Oh, Ben, it's so gorgeous." Jennifer debated on what to do and found herself bursting into tears.

"What's wrong, Jennifer?" Ben grew worried as Jennifer's normal composure had completely shattered and then some. "Have you changed your mind about marrying an old man?" Ben tried to chuckle only he couldn't as Jennifer was shaking her head no and voicing her feelings were as strong as ever, but still she couldn't stop crying. Therefore, Ben guided her to his chair, sat down and proceeded to hold Jennifer on his lap. The lady he was quickly growing to love leaned against his shoulder with her hand on his other. "Jennifer, please tell me what's wrong." If she had changed her mind he could have accepted it and stepped aside, but she'd said that was not the case. Finally, Jennifer was able to stop the tears.

"They said they'd kill you or I if we married." Jennifer clung to Ben afraid they might actually succeed.

"Tuttle?" Ben's jaw grew hard.

"Yes, I overheard him and the one called Alan. Alan told Tuttle they could just have the Cartwright curse strike again. Said if you were killed Tuttle could get me and if I were killed you'd lose another wife." Jennifer didn't budge in Ben's arms.

"We'll marry here privately - here -before any big wedding." Ben spoke with a firm conviction. "They can try to kill me if they want, but I'll give them a hard fight before they'd win." He then looked at her straight in the eyes. "Don't worry, they can't easily take a Cartwright down." He finished just as Hoss and Little Joe walked in.

"I need you to do me a big favor." Ben explained what had occurred and said he wanted Little Joe to - quietly- go get a preacher. "He can bring a certificate with him without fuss or fanfare." He turned and asked Hop Sing -who was grinning from ear to ear- if he could whip some sort of wedding dinner on such short notice.

"Yes, Ben, I start now. Best food ever." The china man disappeared into the kitchen without another word being said.

"Alice and Britta?" Ben asked as the two ladies had just entered the house.

"Yes?" Both grinned loving the idea of the Ponderosa having a Ma again.

"I don't suppose you can help find Alice a dress without drawing attention to what is going on?"" Ben wasn't disappointed when Britta said she had one at her house that she was sure would fit Jennifer.

"We'll be right back." The two disappeared faster than Hop Sing had.

"Anything I can do?" Hoss asked once his Pa and Jennifer were standing back up.

"How about being my best man? And afterwards go ahead and spread the word that I'm getting married…next week." Ben grinned as Hoss' face beamed.

"You bet!" Hoss wasted no time in going upstairs to get ready and -for once- didn't think about food first.

Ben stood in his dark blue suite with Hoss by his side trying to hold his heart into place and his throat passage open. Jennifer was upstairs getting ready with the help of Britta and Alice. Just then a knock came at the door. Ben stayed where he stood while Joe answered thinking the whole time _It better not be Tuttle. _He was not let down instead the groom's face lit up and he shouted with his other sons - and Hop Sing- Adam!

Adam laughed as he and Celeste walked in. "Who's getting married?"

"I am. We did send a letter, but I dare say it's still in route." It was Ben's turn to laugh when Adam's eye widened.

"To who? Anyone I know?" Adam then suggested the Widow Hansen.

"Ha ha ha, very funny." Ben quickly turned his not-hardly-look into one of pure joy. "Jennifer Collier."

"Little Jenny?" Adam spoke in disbelief.

"Trust me…" Little Joe grinned wide. "…she isn't so little anymore."

Jennifer heard the buzz downstairs and grew excited at the thought of Ben's oldest being able to see his father remarried -as did Britta and Alice. Both girls were telling her how nice the couple was. "Maybe, I won't have to play the wedding march after all." Britta grinned and was proven right when Celeste appeared in the door way.

"Adam wants to know if you'd mind to much if he played the wedding march on his guitar." Celeste's eyes smiled at the bride. Both Britta, and Jennifer, gave their consent. It was only moments after Celeste left that Harry appeared in the doorway.

"Ready?" Harry grinned when Jennifer's own face beamed.

"I've been ready for years." Her father chuckled and let Alice and Britta walk ahead as the music began to play.

Ben watched as Jennifer was led down the stairs by her father. The off-white gown she wore of Britta's had a circular neck and small pearls sewn down the side. There was no veil and yet Jennifer's hair flowed as soft as any ocean's wave down her back and around her shoulders - with a small bun in the back.

"Here, she's all yours." Harry spoke theatrically -it lightened the mood and helped Ben to relax.

"We are gathered here together…." The preacher kept the ceremony short and sweet -as asked- and when he was done Ben slid a wedding band onto Jennifer's finger before kissing her..

"Congratulations, you two!" Adam thumped his father's back and clasped his step-mother's hand. "Hope you don't expect me to call you Ma."

"No, but Miss Jenny would be nice." Jennifer's request was honored by Adam.

The music was playing when the sound of horses could be heard approaching. Ben asked Adam to go check on who was outside. He wasn't about to have Jennifer go out after Tuttle's threat.

"May I help you?" Adam stood outside the door -having already been warned about Tuttle and Alan. His hands by his side showed he was ready to pull his gun out if necessary.

"Name's Tuttle, I came to speak with Ben about his engagement to one Jennifer Collier." The man began to get off his horse only to see Adam's stare turn ice cold.

"I think not. We are having a family celebration along those lines and I've just arrived home for a visit with my wife. You can either speak your piece to me now, or simply leave." Adam did not budge and was joined by Little Joe - who had ditched the tie and jacket he'd worn during the ceremony.

"Tell him -if he's wise - he'll not marry Jennifer. She's far too young for him." Tuttle's voice was hard.

"Let me get this straight. You want _me_ to tell my father who he can and can not marry based solely on their age difference?" Adam wasn't surprised when the man let out a sneer and asked the oldest Cartwright how he could stand there and justify his father marrying a much younger woman. "Well, let's see… how many years is between me and Celeste? Mmmm…I think twelve?…" he gave him his own lifted raised eyebrow with a how-dumb-are-you look and said. "…you figure it out."

"Crumb, all the Cartwrights are cradle robbers!" Tuttle spat out.

"Excuse me?" Little Joe rolled his eyes. "Alice is only three years younger than I am and Britta and Hoss have the same age difference between themselves as we do, so, how does that make us all cradle-robbers?"

Tuttle didn't answer that and turned back to Adam. "Okay, so you're wife's twelve years younger than you - I guess that's forgivable, but your father? He's got to be twenty plus years older than Jenny!"

"Guess my father and I just have a thing for younger women." Tuttle repeated what he'd said and Adam snapped his fingers. "Crumb, bested by an old man."

Little Joe couldn't help but laugh. His older brother had not lost the knack of delivering a line in a manner that sounded funny, but if came out of anyone else's mouth just sounded plain stupid. Tuttle left disgusted saying they hadn't seen the last of him yet.

All the guests were gone and Jennifer found herself alone with Ben once again. Her groom walked up to her and gathered his bride in his arms. "I didn't think this day would ever happen again - especially not the day I walked in and saw you sitting in my chair." Ben took her to their room and began to slowly undo the buttons of Jennifer's dress. "I hope you do not ever regret marrying an old man." Slowly he laid her down and ignored any sounds from outside; especially the ones from the barn.

"Dag burn-it, Little Joe, share the cover." Hoss growled.

"Not my fault you forgot to grab one before you came out. Why are you growling so much anyway? It wasn't my idea to offer to sleep out here so Pa and Miss Jenny could have the house to themselves tonight. That…" he winked at his brother. "Was your bright idea." He then bit back a laugh of his own as Hoss turned around deciding he'd sleep -with no blanket.

Scene 11

Virginia City was hopping at the news of Ben's upcoming wedding - none knew of the private one, or that a honeymoon was already in session. Curious looks were shot Little Joe and Hoss' way as they smiled when riding into town with Alice sporting her own diamond and Britta officially being Hoss' gal. The questions like 'Is your father really marrying that younger woman? How old _is_ she anyway? Is she going to come to town often? Why did she choose your father over Tuttle?" And a dozen other question were shot their way -all were ignored but one.

"Widow Hanson, why she chose my father over Tuttle is crystal clear and if you can't figure it out then you are not as smart as one would think." Little Joe's underlining message was clear _butt out, you were never in the running._ The woman huffed, puffed and was easily ignored by the youngest Cartwright.

"Some people need to keep their dern nose to themselves." Hoss griped to his brother and gals with them as he'd just finished being assaulted -yet again- by a dozen questions.

"Let's get home." Little Joe took up the reigns and turned the wagon around to go home only to be stopped by Tuttle.

"I just got back from your place. The place is locked up tight as a drum and your father is nowhere around. I can't find Jennifer either. Where are they?" His eyes demanded they respect him and cower to him -they did neither.

"I guess they must have gone out riding." Hoss wasn't about offer more like _Well, you see, he's on his honeymoon at the house. Do you really expect him to answer the door? Especially since he knows you've threatened to kill him or Miss Jenny?_ It was something that Ben was going to discuss with the sheriff as soon as the public wedding was over.

"Tell him he can't avoid me forever." Tuttle lifted his head and then snorted in disgust when Little Joe stated the fact his father wasn't attempting to avoid anyone.

"That's not what it looks like to me." The snobbish banker than left -without bidding anyone good-bye.

"Ya, reckon, someone oughta take a pin to that man's head?" Hoss asked as Little Joe go the horses to moving. The only answer he got from his three companions was a hearty laugh.

As the two Cartwright boys and their gals rode home Tuttle was making plans with Alan. The two were discussing various poisons that could be put in someone's drink. The only thing was they couldn't agree. If one said up the other said down, if Tuttle said in, Alan said out. Finally, Tuttle just went to the doctor's office -when he as out- grabbed a couple of tables that looked good and came back.

"This will do. Make sure it gets put in Ben's drink." Tuttle handed Alan the medicine and then went and got ready to put on an act of acceptance.

While Tuttle was getting ready - and the boys weren't quite home - Jennifer sat curled up next to Ben in the privacy of their bedroom. Ben still marveled someone as young as Jennifer would prefer him over his sons - especially since she'd known from the start the majority of any wealth he had would automatically go to them.

"_But if something happens to Pa you should get something." Little Joe was horrified when Jennifer had remained adamant that Ben's will not be changed.._

"_Little Joe, if that happened everyone would say I married him for his money." She'd then smiled and said she'd settle for not being kicked off the Ponderosa._

"_I guarantee - as long as any Cartwright man has a breath in him - that will not happen." Little Joe's promise right after the private wedding was agreed to by both his brothers._

"Jennifer." Ben asked as he stroked her arm and looked to where her head lay against his chest.

"Yes?" She sat a little straighter in order not to put her neck into a kink.

"We never discussed children. Do you want any? I mean I know you went to all that schooling and sometimes when women do that, well, they seem hesitant to have any." As much as Ben found himself wanting to see his bride carrying his child it wasn't something he wanted to force her into either.

Jennifer thought over her feelings of children as she had while looking at Elizabeth's picture. Laying her head back down and placing her hand next to it she spoke softly. "Think I could at least get one." She grinned with sheer happiness when Ben whispered that he'd see what he could do.

The boys and their gals returned home to find themselves having to knock in order for the front door to get unlocked by Celeste.

" Be quiet if you know what's good for you." Celeste than pointed to the note Ben and Jennifer had asked her to put up warning anyone where their heads would be laying if they were foolish enough to expect them out of their room before supper. Hoss laughed -along with the rest.

"I'm not going up stairs just now." Hoss winked and sat down to snacks Hop Sing had put out. No one disagreed.


	6. Tuttle's First Strike

**Bonanza Fan Fiction**

**Based on Is There Any Man Here -Last Ponderosa Ma**

**I do NOT own the copyrights to the show Bonanza or any **

**Of that show's characters**

**Scene 12**

The church was packed full and it seemed everyone in -and around- Virginia City was packed inside its walls. Ben had been walking around greeting people, but now he stood at the top of the isle with Hoss, Adam and Little Joe all standing beside him waiting for the appearance of the bride. Ben looked around and saw Tuttle and Alan.

"Keep an eye on those two." Ben whispered to his sons. "I believe his little speech when we got here. There's no way he's come to accept this as he says." All three sons agreed and decided they'd not let Tuttle -or his friend- out of their sights. Just then the music began to play.

First came Alice's little sister, Bernadette, then Britta's sister - Kelsey- then Britta and Alice. All came down the isle in light blue dresses. It was when they were seated that Harry appeared with Jennifer on his arm. She wore a long white dress covered with intricate flower designs. The lace fabric draped over her head made more than one eye glue itself to her face and caused Ben's throat to constrict yet again.

Harry said nothing this time as he simply handed her over to Ben with a gentle smile of his own as he sat down. The preacher began speaking and reminded Jennifer of the importance of giving submission to one's husband - but then reminded Ben there was a difference between a woman giving submission and being submissive. The speech actually wasn't directed at Ben and both men knew it as Ben had requested it be done so Tuttle could hear -though he doubted it would do any good.

"I now pronounce you man and wife." His eyes - twinkling- tacked on _again_. "You may kiss the bride." Ben did just that.

The silent reception hall instantly filled with chatter and buzz as the Cartwrights filed in followed by their many guests. Ben and Jennifer greeted everyone and happily accepted congratulations and well-wishes from those around them. When Tuttle suggested everyone make a toast Ben forced back any bad taste which wanted to arise in his throat, but conceded to the request. He reached for his glass only to be stopped by Harry. "Ben, do you mind if I make the first toast?"

"Of course not, go ahead." Tuttle watched horrified as the Harry mistakenly picked up the groom's glass instead of his own. It wasn't missed by the newlyweds, or the other guests, but no-one saw a reason to make a fuss and Tuttle dared not. So, instead he quietly stepped back behind other guests as to be able to hide his face.

"Ben." Harry turned the glass in his hand. "You have always been a true friend to me. You've always been a letter away, a telegram away and -when it was important enough -to come to my rescue. Therefore, I find it a pleasure to drink to your health, your happiness and at least ten good years with my daughter." That made everyone smile. The man then turned to Jennifer. "May you be blessed with the same health and happiness I have wished for Ben. Though you may be stubborn you have never been disrespectful. Though you've always been headstrong, you've never been inconsiderate. Here's to both of your health and happiness." Harry lifted his glass - along with the others who had picked up glasses -and took a large swallow.

People were talking only a few moments when Jennifer screamed and Ben turned to see Harry drop to the ground. "Get a doctor!" Ben hollered as he checked Harry's pulse. The Ponderosa's patriarch's face darkened as he let his eyes rapidly scan the room. His eyes fell on the spot where he'd last seen Tuttle and Alan - he caught sight of them slipping out the door.

"Ben, I'm here. What happened?" Dr. Martin rolled Harry over and checked his pulse.

"Is he dead?" Jennifer asked scared that she'd just lost her father on her official wedding day.

"No, but his heart is going far to rapidly. Let's get him upstairs." Ben helped Hoss to pick up his new father-in-law and get him to the room Jennifer had used with the other women to get ready for the wedding.

"Please wait outside." The doctor asked Jennifer. Jennifer would have refused to leave her father's bedside except Ben insisted she listen to the doctor.

"I'll wait with you." The groom then guided her outside the door and held her close as she clung to him.

"That glass was meant for you. Tuttle wanted you dead and now he very well may have killed my father." Jennifer did not let go of her groom.

Hoss walked up the stairs and saw his father and new step-mother holding onto each other. His eyes filled with concern and he asked if Harry was all right.

"We don't know yet. But will you go get the sheriff up here." Ben's question was met with instant obedience as Hoss suspected the same thing as Jennifer.

**Scene 13**

Harry was half with it as Ben and Jennifer talked softly to him as the doctor had left saying he'd done all he could. The door opened up allowing the sheriff and Hoss to walk in. His other sons weren't long in following -nor their women. That was a fact that didn't surprise Ben.

"Hoss seems to think you may know who did this. Do you?" Sheriff Coffee asked highly disturbed someone had been attempting to kill the groom.

"Tuttle." Ben's eyes set in stone and his voice was just as hard.

"What makes you say that?" The sheriff was then informed of what Jennifer had overheard.

"Good grief, Ben, you should have told me sooner." Roy might as well have stomped his feet for as upset as he looked.

"I know, but I thought they'd have the decency to at least wait until after the reception." Ben was already kicking himself hard so the sheriff decided he'd not lay into the man.

"Without solid proof I can't really drag him in, but I'll keep on eye on him. And I'll spread the word around." When the sheriff turned to leave Ben stopped him.

"What do you think the chances are people will co-operate?" If he'd been feeling protective of Jennifer before that concern had multiplied ten-fold with what had just occurred.

"This town happens to have a great liking for Harry and - from what I can tell - Harry's friends are not very firm rooted in their devotion to him." The sheriff left Ben - and the rest- with Harry in the upstairs bedroom.

"Ben…" Harry's voice spoke just as everyone had turned to leave.

"Yes, Harry?" Ben hurried to the man's side and held the outstretched hand.

"If I don't make it -promise me- talk to my attorney. He has my latest will." Ben smiled but insisted Jennifer's father was going to be just fine.

"Maybe, but even if I do, something tells me this has really screwed my heart." Turning his face to his daughter he put on the bravest smile he could and ordered the two down to their reception.

"We're going." Ben laughed relieved to see his father-in-law still had enough gumption to speak his peace.

The guests shot off half a dozen questions as Ben and Jennifer re-entered the room. Ben waved them to be quiet and assured them Harry was alive. "He's weak, but the doctor seems to think he'll pull through." He then grinned and informed everyone that Harry had ordered the party to go on and gave the signal for the music to begin for the first dance.

"Miss Jenny, I ain't your father, but would you reckon it okay if I give you the first dance?" Hoss was keeping his promise to Harry and both his Pa and Jennifer knew it, hence the bride danced the first waltz with her middle step-son.

Ben kept one eye on the doors and one eye on his bride. _Jennifer? I can't believe how you've grown!_ Those words leapt to his mind and he couldn't stop his face from shining. She'd grown all right. Into a far more beautiful, confident woman than he'd even acknowledged the first week she'd arrived.

"_You're so beautiful." Ben brushed Jennifer's hair aside. "This really is our time." His voice held total wonder and awe in it as he leaned on his elbow and gazed down at his bride next to him in their bed._ Hoss' amused cough got Ben snapped out of thought.

"I believe it's your dance?" Hoss grinned wide as his father took Jennifer by the hand and led her back onto the dance floor.

"I think Miss Jenny's going to fit into the family just fine." Joseph spoke with a wide smile of his own as his arm was draped around Alice.

"Reckon she will. Now…" Hoss pretended to grow stern. "When are you two go going to tie the knot?" Hoss kept his mouth twisted.

"Spring, darling, spring. We promise. Just be patient." Alice's eyes danced and soon Ben's sons were out with their girls on the dance floor too.


	7. Beginning

**Fan-Fiction Last Ponderosa Ma**

**Bonanza- based on Is There Any Man Here**

**Scene 14**

The light in the room number 20 would have been shining brightly - only the occupants had the white curtains closed. Tuttle was pacing wildly back and forth fuming over Harry being the one in mortal danger and put total responsibility onto Alan. Therefore it was understandable that Alan was defending his part in what had happened.

"It's not my fault Harry interrupted Ben's hand and asked to give the first toast. Nor did I guide his hand to the wrong cup." Alan glared. "I put that stuff you gave me in the one you told me to. So, quit blaming me." He finished with his hands flapping upwards and asked what he was so worried about. "It's not like anyone knows we were plotting against Ben and Jennifer. They won't connect the poison to us. And even if they suspect they can't prove anything."

As the two men hashed out another plan Celeste, Alice and Britta all went to put flowers on Marie's grave and then headed up to where Emily was buried. The flowers Celeste had planted on her last visit was in full bloom. Alice laid the last flower down and turned to Celeste.

"What do you honestly think of Ben marrying Jennifer?" Alice would rather have died than to withhold support from her future father-in-law, but -truth be told- the age difference had her highly concerned and she wasn't sure it was right.

"I think…" Celeste sat down on a nearby rock. "…I have no room to talk." That made Britta bite back a chuckle.

"And you?" Alice faced Britta -who she'd heard swallow the laugh.

"Honestly?" Britta shrugged her shoulders. "It's not something I could ever picture doing myself, but I'm not Jennifer and Ben seems happy - so why make a fuss?"

"I guess I just worry she'll regret it and end up ditching Ben." Alice sighed and sat down herself. "And the last thing I want to see is Joe's father hurt."

Celeste thought over what Adam - and his brothers - had said about Jennifer. She thought over what Ben had told her about the newest Ponderosa Ma, and she reviewed how Jennifer had conducted herself since the meeting with Adam's wife. Finally, she spoke up.

"I honestly would be shocked if that day ever came." Patting her skirt Celeste looked at Alice. "Have you ever really, I mean _really_ studied Jennifer when she's around Ben?"

"No. I guess not." Alice admitted.

"I haven't been around long, but even I can see she's a whole different person. Her smile is wider, her eyes sparkle more, and even when Ben's being stubborn she doesn't lose patience. I really think that when hard times hit she'll stick by him." Celeste stood up and walked to where Alice sat and squatted down. "Even when he's old and bedridden. So, why not keep supporting them. And if the day you fear comes at least Ben would know you and Little Joe were there for him."

"You're right." Alice grinned. "Let's get back before Hoss eats our share of the food."

"Amen to that." Britta hopped on her horse -as did the other two- and headed back to the main house.

**Scene 15**

Ben stood with Jennifer bidding farewell to Adam and Celeste. The two would head out to San Francisco to do business and then head back to Australia. Australia - it was so far- and Adam's father let a sigh escape his mouth. Adam heard and gave his father an extra hug.

"I do love you, Pa - but this life simply isn't for me." The eldest Cartwright was assured his father knew that.

"Still doesn't mean I don't find myself missing you." Ben then hugged Celeste and then stepped back with his arm around his bride. It was only when the stagecoach left did the two turn around.

"Tuttle." Ben muttered and pulled Jennifer close.

If the young banker had intended to cause trouble it was thwarted by Sheriff Coffee stepping outside and putting himself between the stuck up snob and the Cartwrights. "Might want to keep your hand near you gun." Roy spoke softly. "That young know-it-all may yet have a gun trained at my back, or your front."

Tuttle had indeed planned to provoke a fight - but with Roy turning to face him as he got closer the fellow put his plans on hold.

"I see you and Jennifer made it back to town." Someone really needed to yank that man's nose out of the air.

"Yes, came to see Adam off." Ben didn't budge, nor would he let Jennifer move herself - a fact she did not argue with.

"I'm sorry to hear about your father." Tuttle put on his best sympathetic smile - no one was fooled. It was all over town how Harry had taken a turn for the worse and how he was now having another argument with the Grim Reaper.

"I'm sure you are." Jennifer managed to speak politely - but the icy undercurrent could be felt by all four.

"I think you'd best go your own way." Roy advised Tuttle.

"Just being neighborly." The man threw out the 'fact' but did not hesitate in turning around and leaving.

With Tuttle gone Ben helped Jennifer up into the carriage and drove off. His smile was pleasant enough but his wife knew he was keeping a sharp eye out for any movement that might mean death. A glint off a hill made Ben lower one hand in preparation to pull a gun, but it turned out to only be s silver buckle dropped by someone in too much of a hurry to stop. It was that thought - the 'someone'- that refused to allow them to relax until they got home -behind closed doors.

The first week of the month had been quiet, but the last three totally hectic and the therefore Ben was thankful the house was quiet once again as he gathered Jennifer in his arms. "Finally, a time to ourselves." He titled his wife's head and lowered his own. "Would you be so kind as to help me feed a hunger?" Jennifer willingly complied.

Ben's statement was why the only ones Hop Sing found at the dinner table was Little Joe and Hoss. When the man -out of habit- asked where Ben was. Hoss couldn't resist putting on a very serious face - Little Joe took the hint and matched his older brother's look.

"Shortshanks and I figure it this way. We think Pa has a very serious health issue and our new Ma is taking care of it." It was all Little Joe could do not to bust a gut at how serious his brother was being.

"What that? What Boss have?" Hop Sing really did need to stop and think - something he was normally very good at.

"Jennyitis." That was it Little Joe lost it -as did Hoss. It earned them a glare from Hop Sing who disappeared into the kitchen - embarrassed for not knowing that upfront.

"What do you think Pa will say when he founds out what we said?" Little Joe asked with a smile only to sober up when Ben's voice spoke from the top of the stairs.

"Said what to whom?" Their father walked down the steps as Hoss confessed what he'd told Hop Sing.

Ben would have chewed out Hoss good - only - how do you chew one's son out when their new stepmother is chuckling herself? "Don't egg these sons of mine on." Ben spoke as firmly as he could and was happy when Jennifer bit her lip.

Jennifer's lip may have been bit but her eyes were roaring - a fact not missed by her stepsons. It was something that made them unable to look at Miss Jenny. It only took a second for Ben to see the laughter in everyone's eyes and relent in seeing the humor himself.

"You're impossible." He finally said to Hoss and Little Joe - in a tone that set everyone to laughing; even Hop Sing who had gotten past being embarrassed.

"Sorry, Hop Sing." Hoss smiled apologetically - who really did feel awful at making their cook turn red in the face. "I reckon I oughta have kept the smart remark to myself."

"No, funny. Honest. I not think. You make joke. Very funny." Hop Sing's easy forgiveness of their faults was one of many reasons he was still employed by Ben.

Ben turned serious and informed them he was sure Tuttle would not be long in making his next move. "He was itching for a fight in town. I could tell. Fact is…" The man who knew in his heart of hearts that he had the last Ponderosa Ma by his side led out a huge breath of air. "…I've sensed him clawing at the door for the past couple of days. Every instinct I possess tells me he's going to make a move soon. And…" shrugging his shoulders. "…I think it's going to involve more than one gun. Which is why I sent Candy on an errand. One he should be getting back from soon." As if on cue, a knock came at the door.

"Ben, You already know Flying Eagle." Candy nodded towards the Paiute who had known Ben for a very long time. "And this is Running Fox." Running Fox was a Goshute Indian who also knew Ben.

"Candy told you what is going on?" Ben asked the men as he stood up from the table.

"Yes. He say Tuttle bad man. Say he try to kill you just because you marry pretty woman. He say man would be happy to see woman dead." Running Fox had met Tuttle just once - and that was one time too many in his book.

"What you need from us?" Flying Eagle wanted to help in any way he could.

"I need one of you stay here with Jennifer and Little Joe." The fact his gun hand had been hurt and was now in a wrap was as wide-spread news as Harry's turn of health. The other one I need to keep on the road leading to pasture where Hoss and I will be working with the cattle - he'd be our warning eyes." Ben then turned to Candy. "Do you mind helping whoever doesn't stay here keep an on the roads around the pasture we are working at.?

"Sure." Candy liked the boss and didn't want to see him hurt.

Ben stood up and started to say something, but then decided it would better to keep his mouth shut for the time being as Jennifer looked worried enough as it was. "I'll be all right." He leaned down and kissed the top of his bride's head. "You'll see."

"Be careful, Ben." Jennifer spoke softly when the door shut and she was left with Little Joe and Running Fox.


	8. Tricked

**Bonanza-Fan Fiction Last Ponderosa Ma**

**I do not own any copyrights to the show Bonanza**

**Based on Episode Is There Any Man Here**

**Scene 16**

Tuttle, Alan and five other men sat around a table in the smoke filled saloon discussing what Tuttle wanted. "I want all the Cartwrights dead, but bring Jennifer back alive."

"Those Cartwrights must really have ticked you off. What did they do anyway?" One of the hired drifters asked only to find Tuttle blowing a fuse his way.

"I hired you for your gun not to ask questions!" Tuttle wasn't surprised when Alan -cautiously- asked if he didn't think this was going a bit overboard.

"I mean, it's just Ben and Jennifer you're really after." Tuttle growled as the words were spoken by Alan.

"If I can't take Ben down by the pocket book then I'm just going to take his family down and grab the land." Tuttle was positive - with Harry being down, Little Joe being out of commission and Adam now out of the picture- the job could be done.

"Why so many then? I mean Adam's gone and with the ones you mentioned out, that really only leaves Ben, Hoss and Candy -who might as well be a Cartwright as I heard he got put in the old man's will."

"They have ranch hands who may get lucky, might as well have some back-up insurance." Tuttle then hired two more guns - making a total of seven hire men - something Alan still thought was extreme.

Extreme it may have been but Tuttle refused to budge. Instead he gave each man a portion of the ranch to cover. "You…" referring to man wearing a red bandana. "… take the main house. With Joe's gun hand being hurt - and their cook gone visiting family - it will be easy picking." He then and gave the others the exact areas they were to cover.

**Scene 17**

The first day nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary and the second started out the same. However smooth the morning Ben had left for the pasture the next was not to be cast as normal as Running Fox spied movement up on the hill behind the barn. The Indian slipped away unnoticed by George.

George only saw Jennifer working near the flowers alone -so he thought. Therefore the man slipped quietly down the hill and to the side of the barn. "I think, Little Lady you'll be coming with me." The man spoke as he stepped around the barn pointing the shotgun straight at the new Mrs. Cartwright.

"I think not." Little Joe stepped around the corner and Running Fox stepped out from behind a set of trees. If George hadn't been so eager to get the money Tuttle had offered him - in private- for Jennifer he'd have thought twice how to go about getting her rather than to take aim at Joe, but he didn't and found a tomahawk in his back and Little Joe's bullet barely missing his shoulder.

"I thought your gun hand was hurt?" Jennifer looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"It is." Little Joe was now holding his hand grateful he'd had Running Fox as back-up.

"I take care of body. You two go inside. May be more men." Little Joe - and Jennifer - did not argue with the Indian.

While Running Fox was hiding George's body and Jennifer was redoing the bandage on Little Joe's hand; Bernie and Richie were discussing how to best get a aim at either Hoss or Ben. "Tuttle said there's a ridge near where they've moved the cattle to." Bernie bit off a bit of tobacco and stuffed it in his mouth. "If we can get there without them seeing us I know we could pop them off. We just have to stay on this road and let nothing stop us until we get there."

The sun was almost directly above them and unseen wolf howled. Neither men took notice and would have stuck to their plans but then they saw an gray-haired old miner sitting on a log off the main road counting his gold and greed jumped into their souls.

"Let's get his money." Richie's hands might as well been rubbing together at the thought. "We take it plus pop off the Cartwrights and we'd really be set with money. Besides, Tuttle gave us the wrong directions. Maybe we can find our target easier if this man has seen them." Bernie was just as selfish and eagerly agreed, hence they turned their horses and stopped near the man.

"Howdy, anything I can do fa yer two? I have a bit of jerky if you want some." The man lifted up a handful of meat. "Even a bit o' whiskey."

"We're looking for Ben Cartwright and his son, Hoss." Bernie put on a flaky smile.

"What ya be needin' those two ornery people for? Iffin' they knew I was here getting' old they'd have a fit. They'd claim this was their land." The man bit off a piece of jerky and put his gold away.

"We have a ….business with him." Richie's eyes danced with a look that sent shivers down the man who was still eating his meat.

"Reckon they might be in the pasture about three miles away from here. Just keep on the road." He didn't appear to be looking at them and Richie pulled his gun on the man as did his riding partner.

"Hand us your gold and nobody gets hurt." Bernie leveled a gun at the man who instantly got to his feet.

"I thought you said you had business with Ben, not my gold." The man's eyes darted between the two.

"Just call it pay for keeping our mouths shut as to what you've been doing." Richie grinned with a cold look in his eye.

"I don't reckon I can do that." The man's voice lost its hick sound. "…and if you try? Well, you both will die."

"Brave talk for a man with no gun." Bernie laughed unmercifully.

"Actually I do have one." He pulled out a gun and added. "But I also have his gun."

"Who's he?" Bernie asked with disgust in his voice.

"Him." The gold-miner pointed behind them and the two men turned to see Adam standing with a barrel of shotgun pointed straight at their backs.

"You left town!" Richie bellowed. "Tuttle said so!" Bernie slugged the man's arm as if to say SHUT UP YOU FOOL!

"Let's say I decided there's plenty of boats leaving San Francisco." Truth was Adam and Celeste were due to leave for another few days, but both he and his father thought it best not to tell anyone that.

Bernie made the dumb mistake of firing his gun only to find a bullet entering his back and heart. He fell off his horse dead as doornail. "Want to try your luck?" Adam asked as he stepped closer.

"No." Richie tossed his gun down and got off his horse as Adam ordered.

"Want to tie him up or me?" Adam looked at the man who was now taking off the fake beard. Richie stared as the man then took off a wig too.

"Go ahead and do it. I have to get all this make-up crap off." The man proceeded to continue dumping his fake face into a bag.

"Who are you?" Richie asked as the man let out something akin to 'praise be I get to ditch that stuff'.

"Name's Harry, Harry Collier." He grinned wide as the Richie found himself at a loss of words in regards to the man who was supposed to be at death's door. "Adam." The man walked up and got on his horse and then asked for the end of the rope tied securely to their prisoner. "I'll take him to the sheriff - he's waiting of at the home of Alice's parents. You go find your father."

"Will do." With that Adam rode off in the direction of the pasture.


	9. Wrapping up the Old Starting New

**Fan Fiction - Last Ponderosa Ma**

**I do not own copyrights to Bonanza**

**Based on the episode Is There Any Man Here**

**Scene 18**

Britta and Celeste sat in the front room of Alice's parent's home waiting for Alice to come out of her room. The log house wasn't as fancy as the Cartwright home, but it was nothing to sneeze at either. The kitchen and dining room were combined into one large area. While the front room may have been smaller it still was big enough to hold two wooden couches and a couple of matching chairs. The hallway -which acted almost like a pole for the two rooms to balance on held three bedrooms.

"About time you got up." Britta hard-timed her boyfriend's future sister-in-law.

"It's not that late." Alice shot back at the same time her eyes rolled.

"I still can't believe Tuttle can't back down graciously." Celeste spoke as she next to the well-built railing which separated the front room from the kitchen area.

"I just hope Adam was able to get back in time to help Ben." Alice munched on a red apple as she spoke.

"Actually, I think the plan was for him to be back-up for Harry." Celeste saw no need to deny the truth any longer as she'd been told the truth just before Adam dropped her off -with a promise not to say anything until the second day.

"But Harry's sick." Britta was then informed of the whole set-up and found herself laughing hard. It mattered little how much amusement the three got out of it as soon as the back door was opened by Alice's mother they quickly changed subjects to the of Alice's upcoming wedding in the spring.

"Actually, Joe and I are talking about a late fall wedding." Alice confessed that the events of the past few days had them thinking they'd rather not chance anything going wrong. "I mean this is Ben's fourth marriage, Adam had to wait a long time before you showed up, Hoss has already lost…" Alice stopped embarrassed she'd even bring up Emily in front of Britta.

"It's okay to say her name, Alice." Britta smiled. "I'm not afraid of any ghost. And…" She shrugged her shoulders. "…I can't live my life worrying about whether, or not, the 'Cartwright Curse will strike me just because Hoss has already been married once."

The wind picked up and would have made the curtains over the kitchen windows dance except Alice's mother -Sarah- closed the windows. Justin - Alice's brother- came in acting like he hadn't eaten in a week when in fact it had only been five hours.

"Boys." Was all her mother said when Alice pointed that out, but then grinned and made Alice squirm when she tacked on. "Sometimes, girls are much better."

"At least I lasted longer than five hours." Alice turned beet red in front of Britta and Celeste when her mother let out a 'ya, six'.

**Scene 19**

The sun would have been dastardly hot except the wind was gracious enough to blow a steady stream of air which cooled things down. Ben concentrated on getting one very ornery cow tied down so they could probably put the Ponderosa brand on its side. No wolf howl could be heard - a fact he was grateful for.

"Blasted all,, thought I had that rope on tight." Hoss scowled as about found a cow's hoof imprinted on his flesh. Adam retied the leg as his brother was still threatening to tan the cow's hide.

While the three worked Candy and Flying Eagle kept a sharp eye on the horizon. Just then they saw a small figure could be seen coming there way. "Meadow! What she doing here?" Flying Eagle did not like the fact she was running. "Let go, something wrong." Both he and Candy hurried towards the gal and froze in their track as the saw two men chasing her.

"Looks like Tuttle's men figure on having a bit of fun before they do what they were hired to do." Candy pulled his pistol and Flying Eagle his knife. When the two men saw who was ahead they made the mistake of hollering some verbal threats that they claimed were promises. When one pulled his own gun he found Flying Eagle's knife embedded deep into his lung. The other man threw down his gun and lifted up his hands as he had no desire to have any bullet in his gut.

Ben -unaware- of the dead man, or the one being tied up Candy found Adam knocking him to the ground as a gun went off. Thankfully, Hoss was beside one of the steers and was able to drop down and get to a pile of boxes. When another shot went off he glanced up and saw the reflection of rifle and his blood spurt out of his brother's upper arm.

"Adam! Are you alright?" Hoss hollered.

"Ya, it's not bad." Adam lay down in a dip in the ground which - thankfully- protected his body from the rifleman's gun. Just then another shot was heard.

"Hoss!" Ben hollered when saw his son fall.

"I'm all right." Hoss grabbed his arm and managed to get to where his father was. "We should have heard Flying Eagle or Candy. I hope they are all right." Just then he saw Flying Eagle moving stealthily moving towards the shooters.

"I hope he makes it." Adam wrapped his arm in a bandana he had in his pocket. "Not sure we can get those men if they don't."

The men were so busy looking down at the pasture thinking they'd won when they heard a voice speak roughly. "Put down gun, or you die." Their faces turned to see buck skin sticking out behind a rock. Markus and Richard both made the error of attempting to kill the man.

"Have your way, you die." With that Flying Eagle shot the dark-headed one he'd heard called Markus and then sent another bullet Richard's way.

Ben watched as Flying Eagle descended rapidly down the side of the ridge and race over to where the Cartwright men were getting up. "You okay?" Flying Eagle looked at Adam's wrapped up arm and Hoss' shoulder.

"We'll be okay. What about those men?" Ben nodded to the hill.

"They no more. Candy have other man. Taking him to Sheriff. I go now. You go home to pretty woman." Flying Eagle then split off to his own family.

0000000

As Flying Eagle as heading home Jennifer was trying -unsuccessfully to concentrate on a reading. It was only when the door opened and Ben, Adam and Hoss walked with her two step-sons bandaged up did she put down the book. The sight got her rushing over to her husband. "Thank heavens you are all alive." She then asked about Tuttle and the men he'd hired.

"Four dead that I know of and two are singing really good. Tuttle is going to prison major time. I doubt his banking associates are going to want to do business with him anymore." Ben wrapped his arms around her. "Doc said the bullets were easy enough to get out and that Adam and Hoss should heal just fine." He then asked Little Joe and Running Fox how things had gone.

"I kill one man. He try and take Jenny and try get Little Joe." Running Fox then bid good -bye and went back to his own family.

With the excitement over -and Running Fox gone; along with Flying Eagle, Adam picked up Celeste and headed to San Francisco - for real. Then Little Joe went and seriously discussed with Alice the idea of an earlier wedding. Next Britta showed up and decided to cook supper as Hop Sing was not due back until the next morning. Last of all Ben scooped Jennifer up in his arms and headed upstairs -neither Hoss nor Britta were dumb enough to ask what was going on.

**Scene 20**

"Ben, relax. Everything will be all right." Roy Coffee -along with Rose- had swung by to visit only to find Ben sitting in his chair trying not to worry himself to death over Jennifer being in labor upstairs.

"He's right, Pa. She'll be fine." Little Joe and Alice - who now sported a wedding band -were just as concerned as Ben, but weren't about to say so.

"I tell myself that." Ben glanced over at the pictures of his other wives. "I keep saying she's the Last Ponderosa Ma and that I'll get more time with her than the others, but my heart is still screaming that may not be the case.

"Iffin that turns out to be, Pa, I reckon Little Joe and I can help you. We're not going anywhere." Hoss' sincerity shone on his face and Ben managed to smile.

"I know you would, but…" His face threatened to fall. "I just have to time with her." _She was right this our time and I need more of it._ Just then Dr. Martin came down the stairs looking so serious that Ben thought for sure his worst fear was coming true.

"Doc, is Jennifer all right?" Ben shot up out of the chair unable to sit still.

"Jennifer's a tad tired, but she'll be fine." Still the doctor looked as if he was in deep thought and Ben realized he hadn't heard a baby cry.

"The baby? What's wrong with my son?" Just then Ben heard a child's wail and knew the child lived, but now the doctor looked as if he was threatening to laugh.

"Doc, iffins nothings the matter, what yer looking so serious fer when you done came down those blasted steps?" Hoss' look of annoyance did the doctor in and he laughed as he did to speak.

"It's not that ….anything's ….wrong with Jennifer, or the baby…I just…" He couldn't stop laughing and even Roy and Rose were starting to get annoyed.

"What's so funny?" Roy gritted his teeth tempted to smack the laughter out of Dr. Martin.

"I'm sorry, Ben." Dr. Martin gathered his wits -though his face was still red- I wasn't concerned about your wife or child's health. I'm just wondering…" the man threw up his hands. "…how that little girl is going to handle living in such a masculine household." For a few seconds everyone thought he meant Jennifer, but then the word little really sunk in.

"I have a daughter? Not a son?" Ben sat down stunned -as did the boys. However, stunned was not what Roy felt. He and Rose grinned wide.

"About time this place got some young female blood. Maybe…" Rose turned to Alice, "You'll get a daughter too."

**Closing Scene**

Ben was back in his chair, but this time instead of being worried out of his mind he was holding Brenda. Jennifer had insisted on the name saying it was the closest female name she could think of to Ben's male one. "You have your momma's eyes." He whispered to his daughter. "She's the last Ponderosa Ma and I hope you and I get many years with her."

"Amen to that." Jennifer came down and sat silently across from Ben as he continued to marvel at the sight of such a small bundle in his arms.

"Do I get to hold my little sis?" Hoss walked into the house just in time to see Hop Sing sitting the table for dinner. "That is….after supper." His father and step-mother laughed as Jennifer joined her middle step-son at the table and Ben set Brenda in a cradle before joining his other family members for the evening meal. Little Joe and Alice would be over in the morning to help the family with the ranch -and Brenda.

"


End file.
